Hot?
by 231368535
Summary: In which Mukuro finds it too hot to wear clothes as he sleeps, and Hibari gets more free stuff courtesy of Mukuro. Written for Mukuro's birthday. 6918 with a sibling like relationship between Chome and Mukuro.


Hello Everyone!

Yes, I'm back with another birthday fic. This time it's for Mukuro.

Once again, if you find mistakes, (because there are more than likely loads), feel free to tell me.

Oh and to those that reviewed on my last fanfiction, thank you so much! I'm getting to replying them.

Lastly, Hitman Reborn does not belong to me.

Wait, I have to say first, I'm so used to the old layout for fanfiction that I can't get used to this one...at all.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell just by looking?"

Hibari gave in and submitted to his compulsive face palm. He had to admit that Mukuro Rokudo was a genius when it came to fighting. The way he effortlessly made his enemies suffer was something only a true master could accomplish. Other times, he was just plain stupid. For instance, there was this one time in which he… ah… that memory is better left unsaid. As the saying goes; whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, it better suited Mukuro as "whatever happens in Mukuro Rokudo's bedroom, stays in his bedroom."

However in this case, the two were in Hibari's room. He'd just come home from long day at Namimori University (read beating people up) when he found, smack in the middle of his room, the soon to be carcass of his dear acquaintance's plastered on his bed. Of course that had already become a natural occurrence. Sometimes he even found Ryohei and Mukuro already drunk as hell plastered all over his bed when he came back.* The solution was just a quick, one-word, call to Kyoko and Kokuyo Land. Sometimes, he was lucky and only had to call once because Chrome and Kyoko were in the midst of a slumber party that involved an assortment of mindless chatter and baking cakes with Haru.

This just so happened to be one of those "stupid times" for Mukuro was laid out completely nude upon his beloved bed, tucked snuggly in.

Beds such as his are quite expensive. The only reason he had gotten the mattress in the first place was because he had threatened the worker into giving it to him. In return, he wouldn't beat the shit out of him. Oh, and Dino had given him the frame after he, unceremoniously, tripped and cracked it. Hibari had decided to leave out the fact that the frame was over a couple decades old and was already beginning to fall apart after he beat the living daylight out of some burglar, literally too! Afterwards, he hid the body in the river and went back to bed.

Oh well, Dino was already apologizing profusely on all fours, as Hibari rested his feet upon Dino's head. He felt it wasn't his place to reject Dino's offer to buy a new bed.

Anyhow, he could always burn the covers and the bed sheets, but what would he do about the mattress and the actual bed? While it didn't have physical contact with that guy's bare buttocks, Hibari realized he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of sleeping on that _thing _any longer. I mean looking at Mukuro made him want to vomit up the lunch he had stolen from some first year.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"And _I _said, can't you tell? I'm sleeping of course."

"Yes, but why are you nude?" In a quick flash, Hibari whipped out his tonfas. "Answer now"

"It's much too hot to sleep with clothes on. I mean it's already the beginning of June." Mukuro displayed the best pout he could come up with.

"Yet you have on top of you my blankets." (Which by the way, Hibari had taken from Tsuna's house. Nana is so kind.)

"Ah yes, it just doesn't feel right sleeping without any blankets on me, but if I do put them on, then it's much too hot. So, as you can see, I had no choice but to strip. You wouldn't want me to overheat would you?" Hibari knew that was a rhetorical question and didn't answer it. Mukuro should know that the answer would always be a "yes". Instead, he decided to drill a hole into Mukuro's skull with his deathly stare as the man himself, beamed with full delight.

Suddenly, an epiphany struck the cloud guardian.

He left the hot room only to reappear a few seconds later with a camera. If he weren't so tuff, he'd have shed a tear or two at the sweet memories the device brought back to him. Ah, the nostalgia of confiscating it from the girls whom had dared to venture into the boy's locker room in his middle school days. Oddly enough, he had no actual use for such a thing, or at least not until now.

Storming up to the bed itself, he tossed the holy barrier between his eyes and that vulgar man's body up into the air, and with a flick of his finger, snapped a picture.

Then, the blanket fell right into its dutiful place.

"Oya, Oya, don't tell me you're actually a pervert on the inside." Mukuro's grin continued unfazed.

"Get dressed now, and then you will listen to my proclamation," Hibari sternly instructed showing off his very dense weapons.

"Yes, sir," Mukuro sighed.

.

.

.

Mukuro Rokudo, fully clothed, sat with his head hung down in a posture of remorse. If Hibari was going to threaten him, it wouldn't be half assed. That said man was up perched upon a tall throne, or at least that's what it seemed like. His eyes now were perhaps more playful than before. He dispelled an aura of victory. Mukuro bent into an even lower kneel. Only daring to look up if instructed so.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to replace your entire bedding or else you'll show Chrome the picture."

Hibari grinned his sadistic little grin, proud that an idiot such as Mukuro could grasp the idea so quickly. "Yes, I'm of course, assuming you wouldn't want your precious Chrome to be corrupted by the sight of your filthy body, that is. After all, she does idolize you."

"Now way!No Deal!" Mukuro Lifted up his head in revolt. "And anyways, it's not like Chrome is as innocent as you make her out to be. She can't have that big of a boobs and not have been laid at least once. Trust me on this one."

"Shall we find out now then? I believe she's at her weekly sleepover with Kyoko and Haru. " Hibari paused a second to let it all sink in. "Or would you mind if they found out as well?"

Now Mukuro, by no means, cared for those other girls. Heck He didn't even enjoy any girl's company. They were always whining and asking him for money like M.M., but he knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi did. Ah, man, that wouldn't end well for him.

"Okay, how about I replace the sheets and the blanket but not the mattress or the frame? I'm not made of gold, you know."

"No deal," Hibari replied flatly. He then reached into his pocket for his cell phone. In a moment of desperation, Mukuro bellowed, "NO!" and in the process, flung his arm out to knock the device right out of its owner's hands.

It soared though the air and landed gracefully in the middle of Hibari's precious koi fishpond.

"You're replacing that too."

.

.

.

The two stared at each other tensely. They had decided upon a battle to settle the matter. If Hibari won, Mukuro would replace everything he wanted to be replaced. If Mukuro won, he'd be acquitted of all charges.

Normally Hibari would have made the first move, but nobody moved this time. Mukuro was very much thankful though. He still needed to come up with an excuse not to fight. It's not that he didn't want to, but it was really, much to hot. He was already sweating from just standing in the sun. So how does Hibari manage to keep completely dry while being clad in all black? Wait… he didn't have time to be thinking of all of this. He needed a plan to go back inside so he can sleep or something. Then, just like that, Mukuro had an epiphany of his own.

"Hey, it's my birthday today."

"Tch."

"Oi, don't tell me you actually remembered. That's great, so now let me off the hook, and you don't have to get me a present."

"No way. I can't believe you forgot your own birthday. Anyways, I wouldn't have gotten you anything in the first place."

"Ah, you're so mean."

"Was I ever ni-" Hibari never had time to finish that sentence for Mukuro had rammed himself into Hibari, pushing him to the ground. The mist guardian had his legs straddled upon the cloud's waist. "Nice? Well no but I've never been nice either."

"I can see that. Now get off me."

"Nah, not yet." Mukuro took out a shiny trident from god knows where and laid it's tip gently upon Hibari's throat. "Say I don't have to pay, and then I'll get off." Mukuro bent down really low to press his face against Hibari's. "I don't hear you." He lifted his head back to its original position and revealed his famous smirk. "Ah, Kyoya, are you blushing? Hon, that's surprising since you didn't even turn red when you saw me earlier."

Hibari too lifted his shoulders off the ground to be around the height of Mukuro's. "That's not it. It's just that it's really hot out and contact makes it even warmer. "

Hibari knew that wasn't exactly a strong comeback, but it really had become warm all of a sudden.

"Kufufu, that means you acknowledge that it was indeed too hot to sleep with clothes on, and therefore, I am forgiven?"

"… Actually, It's not hot at all," Hibari mumbled.

"Really?"

"..."

"Oya, not answering? Well, I guess this means you still have to get me a birthday gift since I no longer have to compensate for your loss of household objects."

"What? There's no way I'm getting you a gift. Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am, but let me ask you this," Mukuro said as he set his trident down at his side only to grab hold of Hibari's head and pull him into a deep kiss. At first Hibari resisted but alas soon gave in to Mukuro's phenomenal pheromones.

As the two separated themselves from one another for a quick breath, Mukuro leaned in and whispered oh so seductively, "Are you feeling hot now?"

Hibari moved himself even closer if possible and with the most effortless swish, put his tonfas around Mukuro's neck. "Yes, but you still have to pay."

_Alla Fine_

__Omake

Mukuro trudged slowly into Kokuyo land later that night.

A petite woman greeted him at the entrance, "Mukuro-sama, Happy Birthday!"

He returned the greeting with a small sigh. "Thank you, Chrome. I see you're not over at Kyoko's today."

"Nope, I wanted to spend some time with you. How was your day at the cloud man's place?"

Mukuro looked up at the barely existing ceiling. "I now owe him a new bed and cellphone."

"Ah, Mukuro-sama, you don't look too upset though. Did something good happen?" Mukuro looked down at Chrome in confusion. "You're smile is so big."

He touched his face and realize there was indeed a large grin played out on his lips. "Chrome, I got a really nice birthday present today."

"I'm glad you're happy, then." The two linked arms in a warm manner, and continued walking through the remains of a once popular site.

"Chrome?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

* * *

* Don't drink until you're over 21.

Yes, finally done. I tried out a different style of writing in this story. How'd it turn out in your opinion?

Thank you for reading! I appreciate it.

_R&R_


End file.
